Halloween Effect
by TheWolfWriter
Summary: Its Halloween and Ripley Reed is celebrating it on the Citadel with his girlfriend Solana. During the night he remembers the Halloween 4 years ago were he met her when he rescue her and her father from Palven. Rated M for future violence and sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - Beginnings

**So I know I said I was going work on my halo/predator fanfiction but I decided to do this one instead I am hoping to finish this one in only couple chapters. Hopefully by Halloween I will post the last chapter. Enjoy, comment, and don't hate. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Beginnings **

As I watch the television sipping my beer I hear the doorbell ring. Quickly putting my drink down I move towards the door sliding my helmet on as I grab the bowl of candy by the door before opening it. Three little kids stood in front of me looking up at me in different costumes with each one holding a bucket. The child in middle was a human boy wearing a red ninja costume. The child to the left of him was a turian girl who was wearing a sheriff. The child to the right of the boy was an asari girl who was wearing a witch outfit.

As they look up at me they had smiles on their face as they shout together, "Trick or Treat!"

Chuckling softly to myself I quickly give them their candy making sure that the turian girl was given dextro candy. They quickly yell out thank you before running from the house. Taking a step through the doorway I look at the other doors in the hallway seeing other kids going door to door. Smiling to myself I close the door once more as I pull my helmet off. Looking at the old N7 slayer helmet in my hands I could see the scratches and scorch marks on it.

Putting it down beside the bowl of candy, I walk back to the couch grabbing my beer once more taking a sip from it. The doorbell rings once more letting me know more kids were at the door. Before I could move a female turian walk out from the bedroom moving towards the front door. She was wearing an outfit that was inspired by a human game called Assassin Creed that she has been obsess with recently. She quickly gave out the candy to the kids at the door before facing me with a grin on her face. She slowly walk towards me with a slight sway in her hips.

She slowly put her arms around my neck as my own arms wrap around her waist. Her eyes could be barely seen beneath the hood but her mouth was still easy to see. There was a playful smile on her face as she look up at me before asking, "So how do you like my costume?"

Her costume was skin-tight on her showing off her bodies curves easily. Shaking my head slightly I look back into her eyes as I reply, "You know I like you in almost anything."

She moves in close kissing me softly as she could before pulling away as the doorbell ring again. She starts to walk towards the door again before calling out to me over her shoulder, "How about you sit down and rest for bit I will handle the kiddies."

Nodding my head, I sit back down as I look over at a picture frame on the table beside me. Picking it up, I smile as I thought about it. _Garrus and Shepard thank you for everything_ I thought as my thumb run over their faces. My mind quickly wanders back to how I first met these two heroes.

* * *

**4 years earlier**

_I wonder why the Commander wanted to meet me._ My mind race with thoughts as the Kodiak pulls along the Normandy before docking with it. As I stand beside the airlock it suddenly slid open showing an Indian women standing there with a smile on her face. As she spoke a British accent shown through, "I am Specialist Traynor the Commander's assistant. He is waiting for you in the war room Lieutenant. Please follow me."

She quickly begin to walk away as I get in line behind her as we move towards the war room. As we move through a set of doors I was confronted by a weapon scanner and two female guards. The one on my side of the scanner took my side arm and blade before I step through the scanner. Easily passing through the scanner Traynor follow me showing me to a meeting room before she left. Standing there was a turian looking out a window and the Commander was standing in front of me as he lean against the table.

I quickly snap to attention giving him a salute as the Commander stood straight returning my salute. He walks around the table to other side nudging the turian as he passed him. The turian turned around allowing me to recognize him as Garrus Vakarian. Suddenly the table lit up with a hologram of Palaven. I was focusing on the hologram as the Commander spoke, "Lieutenant Ripley Reed there a reason I have asked Hackett to send you here. If you haven't figured it out yet but this is Paladin. Currently it is under siege by the Reapers and with plenty of people still left on it fighting for their lives."

Garrus move beside the Commander as he looks at the hologram as he continue off from where the Commander left off at, "That includes my father and sister."

The Commander spoke once more, "This is where we will need you Lieutenant. Garrus father is very influential in the Turian Hierarchy and on the Citadel. We need his help along with the Primarch to secure the turian military forces in taking back earth. To get them out we need someone to find them and help get them to a stealth shuttle to escape from the Reapers. This mission is going be tough and we can only afford for one person to go."

I steel myself as I hear the information knowing what this means. Nodding my head I continue to look at the hologram once more as I replied, "I assume that means you want me to do this mission.'

The Commander nodded as he spoke, "Yes we do. You have recently been installed with the N7 Slayer implants and able to move quickly through the battlefield. You are going need those abilities for this mission to extract them quickly from the planet."

Nodding my head I quickly ask one more question, "When do I deploy?"

Garrus face broke in a smirk as he answers, "In 6 hours."

* * *

**Now back to my hopefully regular schedule publishing plan cause there is three red dots pointing at my head.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Rescue

**Chapter 2 – The Rescue**

I put the picture frame back down on the table as I feel arms wrap around my neck from behind. Looking up I could see her face looking down on me with a smile playing across her lips. I smile back at her as I ask, "Seen any interesting costumes yet?"

"Well I saw someone kids dress up as everyone from the _Normandy_."

"Well Shepard and the gang are still very poplar even after four years."

"True but I prefer my own unsung hero," she replies as she lean down kissing my head. "It was four years ago that we met today wasn't it?"

Before I could reply the doorbell goes off once more causing her to scoot towards the door while I sat there thinking about that day four years ago.

**4 years earlier**

Looking into my HUD I could see that it just hit midnight by UTC standard time and it was now the 31 of October. _Of course it's Halloween I am already in a damn nightmare._ The streets on Palaven were in ruin with bodies of Reapers and turians spread out through the streets. I move through the streets slowly my feet trying to not step on any of the bodies. It has been three days since I was deployed on Palaven and I still have not found Garrus family yet.

_Wonder if they are even still alive_. Footsteps coming from ahead of me cause my thought process to stop as I quickly teleport into hiding. Looking out from behind pile of rubble I could see several turians move along the street. All of them were armed with weapons with only half though wearing armor. As I get up to grab their attention a brute burst from a building in front of them blocking their way through the streets. The turians quickly began to fire as they back up back down the street but they were not making a dent against its armor. Suddenly it lets out a roar as it rushes forward sending some of the turians flying while crushing two of the civilians splashing the ground in blue. Cursing under my breath I teleport out from behind the ruble taking my M-15 Vindicator out and begin to fire burst into brute neck.

The brute head swing towards me as it registers my bullets biting into its neck. I continue to fire as I yell out to it, "Come get me you big ugly bastard!"

It let out another roar as it charges towards me. Switching out for my Disciple shotgun I begin to unload round after round into the creature head and neck. When it was only ten feet away I quickly collapse my shotgun placing it on my back with my left hand while my right pulls out my blade before teleporting towards the brute. The brute had look of confusion on its face as I disappear and continue to have that look as its head watch its body continue to charge forward without it.

Dropping back onto the ground I check my barriers seeing that the body of the brute had still clip me taking out half of it. Sheathing my blade once more I hear sounds of guns being raised around me as I look from my HUD to see the rest of the turians surrounding me with weapons pointing at me. A male turian painted with blue markings similar to Garrus step forward from the other his weapon still pointing towards me as he spoke, "I am General Talus Vakarian of the 23 Militia Division and I would like to know why there is a N7 here on Palaven."

A smile forms on my face as only one thought went through my head, _thank you._ I raise my hand in gesture of surrender as I reply, "I am Lieutenant Ripley Reed. I was sent here to rescue you and your daughter Commander Vakarian on orders of Commander Shepard and Specialist Garrus Vakarian."

The other turians began to whisper to each other at my words while a look of surprise appeared on the General face. He slowly lowers his gun as he spoke, "Is he ok?"

"Yes General, he is fine he is with the Commander right now helping him fight the Reapers. They wanted me to get you and your daughter off this planet quickly so you help secure turian forces in attacking the Reapers."

The General look around at his troops before turning back to face me with a sad smile on his face before speaking, "I am sorry, but I cannot leave just yet my people still need me. However, please get my daughter and get her off this hell."

"Sir you don't understand almost every world now is like this. We need you to help fight off the Reaper."

"I am not leaving Lieutenant. I will however give my son all my contacts and information I have on turian forces. Right now though I need you get my daughter off and keep her safe!"

I nod my head solemnly before asking, "I know she hurt her leg sir. How bad is it?"

"Well she will not be sprinting anytime soon but it not infected yet.'

"Where is she sir?"

Before he could reply a horrible moan could be heard before couple dozen of husks and cannibals come around the corner of street. The husks haunting blue eyes stare at us while the cannibals begin to feast on some of the dead. Ripping could be heard throughout the street as they ate. Suddenly a volley of gunfire was unleashed on the Reapers ripping some to shred as more came around the corner. I quickly pull my assault rifle out and join in the fire fight as the streets flood with more Reapers.

Several of the turians began to fall to the ground from shots as more came closer. Pulling out my sword I quickly put my gun away I call out to the General, "Get your man behind me and hold them back for a minute longer."

The General nodded before issuing orders as I focus all my biotic energy onto my sword. My sword began to glow bright blue as the energy continue to build up around the sword and my hands causing the skin to flake off. Suddenly I could see the Reapers only a few feet in front of me when I swung my sword releasing a way of energy towards the Reapers slicing most in half or disintegrating them from the biotic energy. As the wave reaches the end of the street my knees give out as my vision turns black.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Awakening

**I am alive people! I know it has been a while since I have done any posting but a capstone paper, a research paper, a histography paper, making a film, and finally getting into the Peace Corps and being here in China have literally been my worst six months ever. But I am alive and I am kicking and I am writing.**

**Alright people so I have a new game plan since I keep coming up with story depending on the popularity of the story it gets priority of my writing time. Since currently my halo/mass effect is most popular it will get the most attention. The new one and my other two will get equal time between them and my xcom one will be placed on the back burner and be slowly worked on unless I get someone asking for more.**

**I do not own mass effect**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Awakening**

**Present Day**

"Ripley wake up the others should be here soon." She said as nudge my arm, putting the bowl of candy beside me.

"I am awake just resting my eyelids that is all." I reply back while keeping my eyes close.

"Isn't that what you told me when we first met?" She laughs softly as she walks away.

* * *

**4 years earlier**

"Lieutenant Reed, are you still asleep?" A harmonic female voice spoke over me. After using up all my energy in the biotic slash, I had pass out to wake up in a medical suite with a Turian medic over me. The medic had told me that I was taken to an underground base and that they had took my weapons and helmet. When I try to sit up the medic had pushed me back down and that I needed to rest now while I recuperate the lost energy from my body. With nothing better than looking up at a ceiling I had ended up taken a nap.

"I am awake just resting my eyelids that is all." I mumble as my eyes open up and I sit up. "Who are you?"

Looking at the female turian I could see a feminine body shape underneath the combat armor she wore. He facial fringes didn't go all the way back like the males did. She had similar blue clan markings to what I had seen on Garrus and his father. As I stood up from the bed she was about the same height for my 6 foot frame. Her own striking green eyes look back into my own ocean blue with a look of determination. "I am medic, Solana Vakarian," she replies with as she begins to walk away from me. "The General would like to see you now."

I quickly move to follow her as she walks out of the med bay. My head still throb from exertion during the battle but I was able to keep going. Moving faster, I walk up beside her we make our ways through the underground base, trying to get her attention. "I met your brother, Garrus, few days ago."

This made her stop dead in her track and look over at me with a glare. "My father told me he wanted you to come get us, and I know he wanted you to take me off here by myself. But I won't leave my home or my father here. So you can forget about taking us off this planet."

"We need your father and your brother as me to save you as well. Even your father wants to save you so I will complete my mission." I reply while staring at her, my eyes not breaking contact with her.

She let out a low growl and storms off down the hall once more, I quickly move to follow her as she moves quickly. We pass several other Turian soldiers who look at me strangely as I walk around in my armor. It felt odd to be the only human in the base but I shook it off as we walk through a set of secured doors into a war room. The room was a decent size room where a hologram of Palaven sat in middle of the room with consoles surrounding the walls, each one being worked by a soldier. Beside the hologram of Palaven stood General Vakarian directing several other soldiers while pointing towards different points on the hologram.

Solana made a beeline for her father, ignoring the glances that were coming her way as she approaches him. I follow behind her, staying quiet and shadowing her steps as she stood beside her father and waited for him to acknowledge us. As he finishes his talk with the soldiers I stood there beside Solana looking at the General more closely seeing several similarities with his son. The soldiers soon saluted the General and moved away as he finally turns to recognize our presence in the room. It always been hard to understand facial expressions of Turian since they used their mandibles and harmonics to exchange feelings and expressions, it makes it hard for a non Turian to understand them. Even now I could feel some vibration of their harmonics that was passing between father and daughter, and the nearby soldiers seem to be looking away and shuffling awkwardly.

The tension and awkwardness was finally broken not by either of them but by me, "I want to thank you for saving me and bringing me back here sir."

General Vakarian eyes moved away from his daughter to me and I can feel the vibrations of their harmonics die down as he spoke, "I should be the one thanking you, if it wasn't for your help I am sure we would have lost more men to that monster. Now about your mission…"

"Father if you are staying, than I am staying as well!" Solana cut her father off as her harmonics once again cause me to feel vibration in the air. Several of the nearby soldiers look at her in shock at her actions toward her father. Even with all eyes on her she still stood there in resolve as she stared down at her father.

General Vakarian stood there un-phased by his daughter reaction. "Solana we have discussed this before you are getting of this planet with Lieutenant Riley. This is not up for an argument."

"Sir if I can interject my orders is to take you both from here. I cannot just simply leave you here still. We need your help in setting up Turian forces, Primarch Victus had asked for you specifically for help."

General Vakarian looked at the hologram of the planet for a minute staying absolutely quite as he stared at it before finally speaking, "I was born on this planet, I married and raised a family on this planet, my wife is buried here and I will not just leave my home that has given me so much joy. How big is the ship you have with you?"

"It just a Kodiak, its big enough to fit several people and get into space and signal for pickup by the Normandy. It is one of the newer ones so it is able to have some of stealth technology like the Normandy but it flies like a brick."

General Vakarian rubs his chin as he looked up at the hologram of the planet, "The next window that best to get you out of here is in few hours when our forces plan to make strong hits on several key Reaper forces points. We need to get you, my daughter and several children we have discovered in the ruins out of here."

"Father!"

"Sir!"

General Vakarian ignored mine and his daughter words and begins to tap on his omni-tool before a message beep on my own. Opening it, I could see a list of names and codes that went on for several pages. "This should be what the Primarch and my son need to help with the war. My men need me here to help lead them against the Reaper forces and push them back to try and save our home."

Looking from my omni-tool to the General's eyes I could see the determination in them and knew that I could not force him to come with. Nodding my head in resignation I close my omni-tool and give him a salute in which he returns. I turn around and grasp Solana arm and begin to pull her out of the war room. The entire time I am pulling her out she is fighting against me yelling at her father non-stop until the bulk heads closed and she slam her fist against it. I could see tears coming down her face, and the vibrations I could feel in my body from her harmonics take on a sadder note.

Turning around to face me I could see that the rage she had for her father had now turned on me and she lunge at me. "Why did you do that?!"

Her talons took a swing at my face but I move backwards and grasp her wrist with my hand. Moving it behind her and pinning her to the nearby walk, she continue to thrash around as she tried to break my grip. Keeping her there I spoke beside her head, "Your father was not going to leave. I know that and you do too. Right now I can respect his wish and get you, the children, and the data off this planet. Respect his wish Solana, and help me get you and the kids out of here."

Letting her go, I took a step back and continue to watch her in case she did decide to take another swing at me. But she stood there for few seconds longer, her head bent over and tears falling onto the floor until she straighten and wiped her eyes. Turning around she face me and gave a nod before walking off and calling over her shoulder, "Your sword, guns, and helmet are in the armory. I will meet you there once I have collected the children."

Nodding my head I quickly move down the hallways of the base falling the signs to armory with a determination in my step.


	4. Chapter 4 - Escape

**Chapter 4 – Escape**

**Present Day**

Our apartment was now filled with guests as the party had gotten started and everyone was chatting with each other after catching up with each other. Most of the humans were dressed up in costumes as well some of the other aliens. Shepard was dressed up as some famous biotic ball player while Tali hung off his arm with her helmet removed and her own costume being that of a mummy. Garrus and some his fiancé was not dressed up but was laughing and drinking with everyone. He saw Solana moving among them with a grace and a smile on her face.

As she passes me by I grip her elbow and pull her close to me so her body was pressed up against mine. My arms wrap around her waist as her arms go around my neck. "Shall we escape from here? I think you deserve something for your hard work hun."

She only giggle and nods as she pull me towards the back of our apartment.

* * *

**4 years earlier**

I pace back and forth as I waited at the base exit, my eyes constantly checking the time in my helmet as it show the time. It was almost night time once more and that would cause it to be harder for us to make it to the shuttle. Punching a nearby wall I spoke softly, "Where is that woman at, we need to move soon." As soon the words left my mouth she came around the corner with two young Turians with one being a boy and another being a girl neither one could be older than ten. She also had a female teenage turian holding the hands of the kids while Solana held an infant in her arms.

"I am sorry that we are late, it took a while to get everyone set." She spoke towards me as she adjusted the back pack on her back. Looking down at the teenager I could see that they also had a bag on their back. Nodding my head I move towards the exit and step out into an abandon subway tunnel. Stepping onto the tracks I scan the area as the others moved out from the exit and into the tunnel. Once the last one had left the doorway closed again, blending into the side of the tunnel making it almost impossible to detect. Moving slowly forward leading them I made my way down the tunnel in direction of the map given to me.

"Lieutenant Reed…" Solana started behind me.

"Just call me Ripley."

"Alright Ripley, I have a question for you. Why did you accept this mission? I am sure that you could of decline or they had someone else who could do it." She asked from behind me as we made our way through the tunnels.

"You are right that I could have rejected the mission, but one doesn't say no to two heroes like the Commander and your brother. They both have given up a lot for all of us and they deserve something in return from all of us I believe. So I said yes and was soon on a shuttle here. I have been stuck down here fighting it out for three days now."

I could hear her stop at the last of the words before resuming her steps behind me. "You have been fighting alone for three days? That is absurd; no one can fight for three days up there alone."

I just shrug my shoulders and continue down the tunnels, "It wasn't constant fighting but yea I did have to fight sometimes. I couldn't let Shepard or Garrus down in getting you and your father."

As soon as the words had left my mouth I knew I had said the wrong thing and could feel the shift of her harmonics again in my body. "Yes well you still didn't bring my father along now did you? You are just stuck with the useless me."

"Solana I wish I could have convinced your father to come with but he is a military man and he won't budge. He wants to save his home not only for his people but for you and your brother so you have something to come back to instead of a burned out husk of a planet. Also you are not useless, from what I seen and your brother has told me you are pretty amazing woman."

Again I could feel her harmonics change and I couldn't figure out why until one of the children spoke up, "Why are your plates red?"

Turning around I could see the children all the kids looking up at her as the teenager cover their mouth giggling. Solana was looking the ground trying to not look at my face as she shuffle her feet in embarrassment it seem. "And apparently you are cute as well," I mention with a chuckle and resume walking hearing the teenager giggle louder as Solana mumble to herself. Soon the deserted tunnel came out in the light of the setting sun and what we saw cause us to stop in our track.

The tunnel came out to image of one of the Reapers walking through a building sending it crashing to the ground. Swarm of Reaper ground forces could be seen moving under it even though they were so far away. It looked like a swarm of black sea was moving across the ground as they head in one direction. The other buildings that hadn't been knocked down by the giant Reaper ships were just burned out husks of them old selves. Even nearby to the entrances of the tunnels bodies of thousands of Turians could be seen. Solana quickly move the kids back as she saw the bodies first and I try to block the sight. The teenager however still saw the sight and causes her to fall to her knees and begins to cry. Solana was also on the verge of tears at the sight of the bodies.

"Get them back Solana I will scout the area."

She could only nod as she forces kids back in against their complaints about not seeing what is happen. I helped the teenager up and led her into the tunnel before leaving the tunnel and stepping amongst the bodies. The bodies were scatter out everywhere around the area, some were buried under ruble while others were just lying in the open. There were even bodies of children scatter around or covered up by the bodies of their parents. My stomach kept trying to force whatever it had out but I knew if I took my helmet off the smell would be even worse. I could feel the tears stream down my face as I made my way across the wasteland but I kept marching on through it.

Eventually I found a working civilian Mako and got it running before bringing it over to the others to try and protect them from the sight. Solana was in the tunnel with the two younger turians and the baby while, trying to keep them from going out and see what is going on. The teenager though was sitting against the wall, her arms wrapped around her knees as her face was buried in her arms. I move over to her as Solana begin to get the kids into the Mako. As I knelt beside her I could hear sniffling coming from her and realize she was crying.

Reaching out my hand rested on her knee as I spoke softly, "I am sorry you saw that out there, it must have been hard to see."

She was silent for few more moments before she begins to talk, "M-m-my family are among those who are out there. We were coming here and I got push ahead of them leaving them behind. Suddenly there was a red flash from behind me and they just kept rushing us towards the base. I never got a chance to see if they were alive or not and I just kept hoping they were. But they aren't are they?"

She looks up at me with her last words and I saw the tears stream down her face. I sat up on my knees as I pull my helmet off to let her see the tears that had coated my face. She threw her arms around my neck and begin to cry in my shoulder as I holder her close. "I am sorry for your parents' death but you need to stay strong for the other children. Can you do that for me?"

She nods her head before getting up and moving towards the Mako and climbing into it with one last glance at me. I give her a smile as she gets in before wiping my eyes and making my own way to Mako. As I reach the entry hatch Solana stands there looking at my face as she gives me sad look and spoke softly "I am sorry that you had to walk through that by yourself."

I shook my head and move to put my helmet on but she stop my hands with her own as she took my helmet from me. She looked me in the eyes as she spoke once more, "I am sorry for how I acted earlier. I know that you would take my father but the man that he is wouldn't let himself be taken. I took my anger out on you that he made me go and I am sorry."

I gave her a weak smile as I only nod and took my helmet from her, but before I could slide it back on she lean forward and gave me a kiss that stop me dead in my tracks. "That's for sparing the kids the sight out there," she mumble with a blush and move back into the Mako. I blink a few times as my mind try to catch up to the kiss before I eventually slid the helmet back on and step into the Mako.


End file.
